shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sasagawa Kenshin
Sasagawa Kenshin is a pirate member of the Espada pirates.He is an infamous pirate with a bounty of 420 million beri. He comes from East Blue and is best known for his attack on Mariejois. Kenshin is a tall person,with black hair and brown eyes.He is a thin but yet a muscular man. In the first part he changed his clothes every arc.When he was a kid he was seen wearing a white shirt with blue pants with a pair of brown shoes.In the first arc of the series he was seen in white costume with white gloves and black pants and he wore black sandals.After the time skip he is seen wearing a black suit. Kenshin usually maintains a serious and intimidating aura around him, which easily earns him a lot of respect from everyone he meets. Despite this, all the people close to him get a warm and safe feeling while they're around Kenshin. Due to his serious attitude, his crewmates usually annoy him, which results in him losing his temper in a goofy way. As a child, Kenshin used to play with swords all the time, wooden or real ones. His passion for the art of swordsmanship brought him into a lot of trouble during his childhood, usually getting beat up after provoking someone to fight him. Even as a little child, Kenshin's determination was beoynd the understanding of a lot of people. Because since the age of 8 his dream was to become the greatest swordsman in the world, Kenshin aimed to always fight someone stronger than him. Despite the fact he grew up just with his adoptive parents, he never felt the need of a real friend. However, as soon as he met the first person he would actually care for, except for his adoptive parents, he developed a deep, caring side. As a child, Kenshin often put himself in deadly situations for his friends, fighting real pirates or a boy wielding a real katana while he had a wooden one. Only after losing those friends, he realized how loneliness really is. This made Kenshin promise himself that he's gonna find a group of people that will never leave him, in other words, a crew, so he decided to become a pirate. As a teenager, Kenshin changed a lot. He became a rather lazy and laid-back person. After he joined the Oni Pirates, he was usually the one the captain, York, was always getting into an argument with. The battle maniac side of Kenshin developed a lot as he became a pirate. He ended up putting the entire crew in danger numerous times as he got into fights with people that were far stronger than anyone from the crew. Since the Oni Pirates couldn't have a musician, in honor of his childhood friend, DJ, Kenshin decided he could sing for his crew, which lead to him getting comically beaten often because of his lack of musical skills. Since York was a stronger swordsman than him, Kenshin was often starting a fight with his captain, sometimes even saying he's gonna become the captain of the crew if he wins. During the time with the Oni Pirates, Kenshin developed a habit of not listening to any orders. The incident with the Oni Pirates changed Kenshin almost completely. He became the always serious and intimidating person that he is in the present. The incident lead to him getting driven by his emotions in every hard situations. He became much stronger as the time passed, which made him very arrogant. Kenshin usually asks his opponents to not underestimate him, but he's the one that ends up underestimating them. Kenshin was shown to be able to kill if needed. Despite his usual very brutal style of fighting, he usually leaves his opponents alive, even if they hurt him or his crewmembers, only because he wants to face them again once they're stronger. Kenshin also developed a forgiving side, refusing to kill the man who killed the Oni Pirates or the man that was behind everything. After his third and final fight against his main rival, Richard, Kenshin changed once again, mostly due to the fact he reached an incredible level of power. Unable to find opponents of his caliber so easily, Kenshin started focusing more on protecting his friends and the weak. Another side of Kenshin's personality is his demonic side, which usually appears in desperate situations or when he gets really angry. His killing intent reaches such a level that it makes every living creature around him run away. Also, he was showed doing extremely reckless things, such as attacking Mariejois all by himself and fighting against the two Admirals that appeared to defend the Gorosei. Kenshin is very proud of being a swordsman, thus he loves his swords almost as much as he loves his friends. He was often seen protecting his swords with his own body if he had to. As a swordsman, Kenshin is very disciplined and always tries to understand the art of swordsmanship more. Through his adventures, he realized that: THE BODY OF A SWORDSMAN IS JUST THE HILT OF HIS SWORD!!THE REAL BLADE OF THE SWORD IS HIS SOUL!! and NOT CUTTING THROUGH ANYTHING...BUT THE ABILITY TO CHOOSE WHETHER TO CUT OR NOT, IS THE POWER OF A REAL SWORDSMAN!! Kenshin is known as a great swordsman developing a unique style,fighting with 8 short swords. He usually spins when he uses his techniques with 8 swords and his techniques name usually have the word Demon in them. After the time skip he obtains the Demon's Cursed Sword,one of the 3 legendary swords. Enerugi Enerugi no mi Kenshin ate the Enerugi Enerugi no mi.A devil fruit which lets him put energy in parts of his body.He can put energy in feet for speed and jumping increased,hands for strenght and speed,body for resistence,if he puts a lot of energy in a point he can make the place almost invincible and in his swords to increase piercing and cutting power. Kenshin can use 2 types of haki:Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki Kenshin dreamed from when he was a child to one of the greatest swordsman in the world.He began to train at a dojo with a lot of talented people.He became the best and defeated even the master at the age of 8 so he went to another places and fight with everyone in his way until age 17.At this age he ate the devil fruit Chika Chika no mi and entered a pirate crew named Oni pirates.He made a lot of friends and stayed together with them 2 years.In a stormy night someone came to their ship and provoked them to fight him.They accepted and began fighting but all of them got beaten up and killed.He was the only survivor.Before that man went of their ship he said IM THE WORLD GREATEST SWORDSMAN SURPRASS ME SASAGAWA KENSHIN! and he swore one day he will become the best and avenge his crew.After he recovered a little from the damage he took he went unraged after the World Goverment elders cause he found that the man who killed his crew is a Shichibukai someone who works for World Goverment.He was intercepted by high ranking marines who tried to stop him.He killed a lot of them almost getting himself killed in the process.The Admirals came as well and defeated him and tried to kill him but in the last second he was saved by Magnus a man who later became his captain in the Espada pirates.After this he got his first bounty 420 million beri. Kenshin traveled along Magnus in their search for new crewmembers.In a city they came along a mysterious man who later tried to kill them,but was stopped by Kenshin.That man then excused himself and said he that he tried to kill Magnus for his swords,cause his swords belonged to Magnus the 1st,a legendary pirate. Magnus then proposed Muramasa to join the crew which Kenshin immediatly refuses,but another man suddenly attacks Kenshin.Muramasa saved Kenshin in the last second excusing again for what he did earlier.Kenshin accepted Muramasa in the crew and they contiue thei journey on the sea. They came across another island and Kenshin get a disease that will probably kill him.He is saved by the doctor of the island who is a wolf that can talk.He explained how he is able to talk,cause of his Devil Fruit Hito Hito no mi.After so time spent together Magnus invited him in the crew as well and he accepted. The Espada pirates then went to another island were they found a lot of dead bodies and a single man in the middle of them.Magnus and Kenshin have a fight with him,defeating him.After the battle Kenshin asked him whats with the bodies and he explained them that he is considerated the son of the Demon.Magnus offered him to join the crew as well at which Kenshin was unsure,but after some time spent together he and Milkaholic made a rivalry relationship. After a week of traveling together the crew came to know each other better.One day Kenshin asked Magnus who is stronger and they decided to have a fight too see which one is stronger.The battle ended in a draw with both doing their best in the fights. The Espada pirates continue their way to Sabaody Archipelago to meet with the Straw hat pirates.In their way to stopped to many islands were the Straw hats were before them.In a snow island they fought a powerfull band of pirates named Frost pirates.Kenshin fought the swordsman of the crew a man named Ryo and defeated him after a hard fight where Kenshin was about to loose an arm.After they saved the island by defeating the Frost pirates they went ahead in their journey. They came a across an island where they found Shishiwagara Kabuto,the man who killed Kenshin's crew. Kenshin fought with him but was easly defeated,managing to hurt Kabuto only with his ultimate technique.Kabuto tried to kill Kenshin,but the captain of the Espada pirates,Magnus,saved him in the last second. They arrived on a different island,where they fought another band of pirates named Long arm pirates,where Kenshin couldn't fight cause of his wounds from the previous battle. After all they arrived in Sabaody Archipelago and heared what happened to the Straw hat pirates and they tried to run off the island,but were interceped by Admiral Kizaru who destroyed their ship.Kenshin,along Magnus,fought against the admiral and were close to defeat him when Admiral Aokiji arrived.Kenshin continued to fight against Kizaru while Magnus fought against Aokiji.Kenshin lost and was almost killed.When Kizaru wanted to give him the finishing blow he was saved by Kabuto. He woke up on a beach together with his crew.Kenshin found a letter in his pocket that said "Demon Swordsman,you have one of the 3 legendary swords,you can only awaken it if you unite your spirit,body,devil fruit power and swords." The crew decided to separate and train for 2 years then return in the same place to continue their journey. Kenshin returned second on the island and was intercepted by a lot of marines soldiers which he easly defeated. Kenshin encountered and defeated a pacifista as well.Kenshin reunites with Magnus and Milkaholic,then they went together to find the other 2 members and they found them along a big coated ship. They all got on the ship and descended to Fishman Island. The Espada pirates spent a little time on Fishman Island then continue their journey entering the New World. After the Espada pirates entered in the New World they met a crew named Fate pirates,a pirate crew with members that think of themselves as being magicians,each of them having a Devil Fruit. Kenshin fought with Joker,a man possesing a Devil Fruit that lets him use cards,all of the with different uses,in his fights.Kenshin defeated him easly,showing some new techniques he learned in the 2 years. After the Espada pirates won their fight with the Fate pirates they continue their journey and come across a group of pirates named Aho pirates,with which they started a war. Kenshin fought a man named Richard.Kenshin used for the first time the Demon's Cursed Sword,but lost because he was unable to use the sword at it's fullest. The Espada pirates continued their journey after the war and arrived in an island where the time was stopped.Here they met a man named Ray.Kenshin had a fight with him and won and invited him to join the crew.Sher got really angry after seeing Kenshin accept someone so easy in the crew for the first time and they began to fight.Kenshin won using his most powerfull 8 swords style technique,and they continued their journey,with Ray along them. In their way came another pirates,one named Hermes and one named Anarky that joined the crew after having a fight with the captain of the Espada pirates,Magnus. The Espada pirates stopped on an island to relax after their hard time in the New World. Kenshin talked with Magnus about Sher a little,then he heared some noise coming from a near forest.Kenshin then saw that the clouds were gathering in a single place,the centre of the island.Kenshin went there and saw Sher fighting with Kabuto.He saved Sher from being killed,then let Kabuto go cause he knew he couldn't beat him yet. The Espada pirates left the island and continued their journey. Kenshin trained for 1 month on the Espada pirates ship.After a month he decided to have a fight with his captain.Kenshin and Magnus,his captain,fought hard and Kenshin won.Kenshin decided that he still isnt enough powerfull so he stayed 1 more month on that island. After 1 month the Espada pirates picked him from that island and they went to face off Kabuto. Kenshin found Kabuto on an island full of rocks and fought with him.Kenshin won after a fight where he was about to die.Kenshin let Kabuto alive but took his sword. The Espada pirates decided to attack the Straw hat pirates.Kenshin fought with Zoro and lost the fight,but wont Zoro's sword.Kenshin though that Kokuto Yoru was the third Legendary Sword,but he was wrong so he gave it back to Zoro. The Espada pirates continued their journey in the New World and came across 15 Navy ships.The Navy ships were destroyed by Yomazu,the ex-possesor of Demon's Cursed Sword and Shaco,the man who trained Kenshin in the 2 years. Kenshin fought with Shaco and found out that Shaco is the possesor of the third Legendary Sword.In this fight Kenshin found out things about his past and he defeated Shaco.After their fight Shaco gave his sword to Kenshin. Major Battles Sasagawa Kenshin vs Ice Blade (Win) Sasagawa Kenshin vs Taichibukai (Undecided) Sasagawa Kenshin vs The Tyrant Pirates (Win) Sasagawa Kenshin vs Jolly D. Chris and Spike (Interrupted) Sasagawa Kenshin vs Stephen D. Oscura (Win) Category:Pirate Category:Human Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:East Blue Characters Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Espada Pirates Category:Zoro-san Category:Yonkou